


Color of the Worlds war (Swedish translation available)

by Hickathesuperelephantsandwich



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1940s, Alternative Perspective, English, Gen, Historical, Historical germany, Nazis, POV First Person, Poetic, Short, Svenska | Swedish, Translation, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich/pseuds/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich
Summary: ⚠ Very sensitive topic ahead about Hitler's perspective in World War 2 in an artistic way! Explanation about the story is in the notes. (That both are under the second chapter for some reason???) ⚠





	1. Color of the Worlds war

**Author's Note:**

> This is My opinion in how this "man" was thinking of WW2. I do not think he is a Good person and I think all His deeds in the war were in No way in general alright, sane or human acts.

It is just started on and I can already see the result.   
Getting there takes time, but that is exactly the time needed.   
For the world to be perfect, it must take time for it to understand.   
Understand that nothing is neutral and that all colors are not beautiful.

The different shades of blue exist but they are all still blue.   
Blue as the sky or sea.   
In the background that no one seems to see.   
But that is the first thing an important person can see with just one glimpse in that direction. 

And you hate it. 

Hate to see the same color that takes over the canvas and dispels everything else.   
Ugly and boring.   
Therefore, mine is redder than what others would understand. 

Some try to help paint it, but I know they will not stand there long.   
I need more color after all, and someone needs to fetch it for me.   
No one likes to get color, the bucket is heavy and others start to complain that they do nothing but fetch color for me.

So eventually I have to do it myself.

Time drags out, but I don't care if I create perfection.   
Who could say no to it when they already see that their color starts to dry and the brush is getting stiff.  
No matter how much water you give, it will never be as colorful.  
Then you will understand that my artwork is something you want to remember. 

You will understand that not all colors are beautiful.


	2. Kulör av nationalsocialistiskt själ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ Mycket känsligt ämne om Hitlers perspektiv under andra världskriget på ett konstnärligt sätt! Förklaringen till storyn finns i anteckningarna. ⚠  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det här är min åsikt om hur denna "man" tänkte på andra världskriget. Jag tror inte att han är en bra person och jag tror att alla hans gärningar i kriget var inte på något sätt i allmänhet okej, förnuftiga eller mänskliga handlingar

Den är bara startad på och jag kan redan se resultatet.  
Att komma dit tar tid men det är precis den tid som behövs.  
För att världen ska bli perfekt måste det ta tid för den att förstå.  
Att förstå att inget är neutralt och att alla färger är inte vackra.

Dom olika nyanserna av blått finns men dom alla är fortfarande blå. Blå som en himmel eller hav. I bakgrunden som ingen tyckas att se. Men som är det första en viktig person kan se med bara en blick åt det hållet. 

Och man hatar det. 

Hatar att se samma färg som tar över tavlan och skingrar bort allt annat. Ful och tråkig. Därför är min rödare än vad andra skulle förstå. 

Vissa försöker hjälpa med att måla den men jag vet att dom inte kommer stå där länge. Jag behöver mer färg trots allt, och någon behöver hämta den åt mig. Ingen gillar att hämta färg, hinken är tung att släpa på och andra börjar klaga på att dom gör inget annat än att hämta den åt mig. 

Så till slut får jag göra det själv. 

Det drar ut mer på tiden men det bryr jag mig inte om, man skapar ju perfektion. Vem skulle kunna säga nej till det när dom redan ser att deras färg börjar torka och borsten blir stel. Spelar ingen roll hur mycket vatten du ger så kommer det aldrig bli lika färgglatt. Då kommer du förstå att mitt konstverk är något du vill komma ihåg. 

Du kommer förstå att alla färger är inte vackra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ide: Det är en sorts berättande historia från Hitlers perspektiv där han ser hela världen som en tavla som han ska måla. Den blåa färgen är hans beskrivning på hur han ser judar “att vissa färger är vackrare än andra” och eftersom att blå är ofta en bakgrundsfärg “en färg som inte betyder mycket vid första synvinkel” så är det irriterande för dom som märker den färgen på en gång. Dom “speciella”. När folk försöker protestera för vad Hitler tycker och tänker om kastsystemet så kommer dom inte långt med det eftersom så mycket av folket är redan på Hitlers sida. = "Färgen torkar och borsten är stel" Det som jag menar med att någon hämtar färg gäller detta både Tysklands allierade men för den mestadels Sovjetunionen som först hjälpte Tyskland att ta över Europa, som följde bara Hitlers order. Men som Tyskland förrådde och försökte ta över senare. Dessutom är det en referens till hur Storbritannien försökte skapa fred med Tyskland i början av WW2. I mitt perspektiv tror Hitler att han är som en gud eller Jesus till skillnad från dom andra det är därför han försöker lära dom att "förstå.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Idea: It's a kind of a telling story from Hitler's perspective where he sees the whole world as a canvas he is going to paint. The blue color is his description of how he sees Jews "that some colors are more beautiful than others" and because that blue is often a background color "a color that does not mean much at a first point of view", it is annoying for those who notice that color at once. The "special" ones. When people try to protest over what Hitler thinks and stand for about the caste system they do not go far with it because so much of the people are already on Hitler's side. = "The color dries and the brush is stiff" What I mean by someone fetching color applies to both Germany's allies but mostly to the Soviet Union who first helped Germany to take over Europe, who only followed Hitler's orders. But as Germany betrayed Them later and tried to take over. It is also a reference to how Britain tried to make peace with the country at the beginning of WW2. In my perspective, Hitler thinks he is like a god or Jesus unlike the others, that is why he is trying to teach them to "understand.")


End file.
